Dragon Eye
The Dragon Eye 'is an item prominently featured in ''Dreamworks Dragons: Race to the Edge, ''in which the story revolves around it. In ''Race to the Edge The Dragon Eye was left behind on the ''Reaper ''in the Ship Graveyard. It was then discovered by Berk Dragon Rider Hiccup and his dragon, Toothless. It was briefly taken by Dagur the Deranged, but was reclaimed by Hiccup. Gobber was unable to open it. He instead set off a couple of booby traps such as sleeping darts and gas. Category:Objects Category:Hiccup's Gear The Dragon Eye is a projector like device that has symbols of different dragons on it. Hiccup and company use this device in Race to the Edge to discover new lands and new dragons every week. Hiccup states in the intro that the Dragon Eye "changes everything" Fishlegs then tested how Meatlug's different kinds of lava affected the Dragon Eye. This led to the confirmation of Dark Deep, the rumored ancestral home of Boulder Class dragons, as well as a new species dubbed the Catastrophic Quaken. Purpose The Dragon Eye provides information on dragons such as the Catastrophic Quaken, Night Terror, Death Song, Razorwhip, and the Snow Wraith. It also provided maps to islands such as Dark Deep and items to that hold more lenses for the Dragon Eye. The Dragon Eye has been very valuable to the Dragon Hunters. Viggo stated that it belonged to his tribe for centuries, and since he knew about its hidden mechanisms, it is possible that his predecessors were involved in the creation of the Dragon Eye. Dragons in the Eye * Sharp Class ** Deadly Nadder ** Speed Stinger ** Razorwhip * Tidal Class ** Thunderdrum (Shown in School of Dragons) * Boulder Class ** Gronckle ** Catastrophic Quaken ** Groncicle (Shown in School of Dragons) * Strike Class **Night Fury * Other ** Lycanwing Locations in the Eye (fire used) * Dark Deep - Gronckle * Dragon Hunter ports - Changewing * Lycanwing Island - Moonlight and dragon fire Appearance and Characteristics The Dragon Eye is a tube-like device with metal rings around it. The one closest to the opening is shaped like a dragon's mouth. The rest of the device is woody brown in color and it has small ancient scribbles and symbols on it. When projected, it emits complicated symbols and runes, differently colored depending on which dragon's fire they use. It also had several booby traps that include sleeping darts and a green gas that stinks and appears similar to that of a Hideous Zippleback. The Dragon Eye can only be powered by a dragon's flame. Toothless usually powers it up. Also, the Snow Wraith's tooth is the only tooth that can unlock it, by inserting it into a hole and turning it like a key.. Hiccup and the Riders collect different lenses and use different dragon flames to unlock new discoveries. Different dragon flames and of different intensities result in a different projection. Stormfly, Meatlug, and Fanghook can also power it up. The Dragon Eye can project images of different colors, each unlocking the secrets to different dragon species and locations. Simply by pushing the buttons on the device, turning the rings around it, changing its lens and also adjusting the dragon's fire can result in many different projects. They do not only show information, but also maps. It is also revealed that when the Dragon Eye was created, its locking mechanism was given an emergency release; a filament that can only be burned by the glowing mist of the Flightmare. It was also revealed the information on the Night Fury was also sealed with it. Abilities '''Lens: Shows different dragons for classes by using fire from dragons to reveal secrets of different locations or dragons. It is revealed there are more lenses hidden away in different locations. Defense Mechanisms: Without a Snow Wraith tooth to unlock it, the Dragon Eye has several functions to use on those without the proper key. * Gas: Has the ability to release a gas strong enough to knock someone out if activated. * 'Tranquilizer: '''Has the ability to shoot out a tiny dart that can put the enemy to sleep if it hits them. Trivia * There are seven dragon symbols for each of the seven dragon classes. * Many fans thought that it was called the Plasma Torch.'' * Many fans thought that it was Hiccup's Dragon Blade, due to its similar design. It does however have similar functions. * Lens shows that Deadly Nadders are still in the Sharp Class. This could be that they have yet to be reclassified in the Tracker Class, or that Dreamworks have reconsidered their decision to reclassify them. * Heather appears to own a lens on her belt, next to her horn. * The expansion pack for School of Dragons, Battle for the Edge, which was released before the second season of Race to the Edge, hinted the Dragon Eye would fall into the hands of the Dragon Hunters. * The original name for the Dragon Eye appears to have been forgotten, as both Ryker and Viggo also call it by what Hiccup named it. Gallery Dragon eye promo.png RTTE_KeyArt_NS_P1.jpg Poster.jpg 12316617_10153585064560020_2607805953736549863_n.png Tumblr inline nmrzvaNwOn1s8zbfz 500.jpg Dragon eye 1.png gobber.png|Gobber holding it RTTEDragonEye1.PNG RTTEDragonEye2.PNG RTTEDragonEye3.PNG hiccupandtoothless3.jpg tumblr_nq19s9Q4P01rgx1dyo2_500.jpg|Hiccup using The Dragon Eye Tz6LJVX.png DARK DEEP DRAGON EYE MAP.png DD_S3_RttE_E9_0093.jpg Have DragonWill Travell 1.png|Stormfly lighting the Dragon Eye dragon eye.png|Deadly Nadder 7119471f9ba0bddcc6a23501fae33a5a.jpg|Speed Stinger dragon eye razorwhip.png|Razorwhip tumblr_inline_nqtpk9HrLt1s1iyvi_500.png IMG_1542.PNG|Lycanwing IMG_1543.PNG|Lycanwing DD S3 RttE E26 0445.jpg DD S3 RttE E26 0486.jpg RTTENightfury.png|Night Fury IMG_1355.JPG|a Dragon Eye lens appearing in School of Dragons DragonEye Thunderdrum.png|Thunderdrum Dragon eye lense groncicle 3.png|Groncicle Dragon eye lense groncicle.png References